Proud feeling's
by Mica Natsuki
Summary: Colección de 10 drabbles/shots de Vegeta y Bulma, al reto de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". OTP favorito.
1. Primera cita

_A Dragón Ball Súper._

* * *

 **Primera "cita"**

* * *

Capítulo I

* * *

Hace años que estaban juntos. Ya habían tenido un hijo, se conocía de años, pero todavía les faltaba algo.

Si bien ellos eran una pareja un poco extraña ⸻porque no eran de esos tortolos que daban paseos por los parques, demostraban su amor y se besaban a cada segundo. Y tampoco eran de las parejas normales⸻ donde, a simple vista, podían confundirlos con amigos, no estaban privados a hacer lo que ellos quisieran cuando algo loco se les ocurría. En esta ocasión era el príncipe quien tenía una idea.

Bulma había estado trabajando en la máquina del tiempo. Ese sería el invento que presentaría en un _concurso de científicos_ para ver quién era el mejor, pero desgraciadamente Bills se enteró y destruyó la máquina.

Para entonces, la gran científica no tenía ánimos para construir otra, además corría el riesgo de que, esta vez, Bills la asesinara, y nadie, ni Vegeta realmente furioso, iba a poder defenderla.

Por eso, después de aquel evento, cuando por falta de tiempo y de ideas Bulma no ganó, Vegeta se dio cuenta de su desanimo. Quería hacer algo para ayudarla, hacerla sonreír y que recuperara las ganas de seguir trabajando ⸻porque sí trabajaba, pero sin las mismas ganas que siempre⸻.

Tenía que hacer algo original, no esas tonterías de los terrícolas, ni mucho menos algo cursi, pero si no era cursi ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Bulma muchas veces le contó sobre las cosas con las que fantaseaba, eran más indirectas que una simple conversación, pero Vegeta siempre se lo tomaba con calma y la escuchaba.

Normalmente estaban en la cama cuando tenían la oportunidad de hablar como marido y mujer civilizadamente sin estarse gritando, se tomaban el tiempo de hacerse preguntas y responder hasta que les daba sueño. Y él bien recordaba que Bulma, desde que fue una adolescente, tenía la ilusión de que un hombre algún día la invitaría a la mejor cita del mundo, y ese, evidentemente, debía ser Vegeta.

Ellos nunca habían tenido una, tampoco se conocieron de esa forma como en una película romántica. Y vaya que Bulma era insistente con el tema.

Cuando Vegeta merodeaba por la casa y se encontraba a Bulma viendo la televisión, siempre estaba disfrutando de una de esas películas que él ni loco vería, o una telenovela. Poco a poco se iba pareciendo a su suegra, pero eso era lo de menos.

Ella siempre estaba sentada en el sofá, sujetando una taza de café y a su lado había una caja de pañuelos. Los usaba casi al final de cada sesión, lloraba como una niña a la que no le daban lo que quería a la vez que abrazaba una almohada, y continuaba llorando después de los créditos.

Eso con el pasar del tiempo lo fue preocupando. Quizás se ponía de esa forma porque nunca tuvo una cita tan bonita como las que ocurrían en los films que ella veía. Por ende, una tarde fue hasta el living, donde siempre la encontraba frente a la televisión, encendió el aparato antes de sentarse en el sofá y puso la primera película que vio en la lista.

Tenía que estar más que loco para hacer algo como esto, pero era por ella y por ella era capaz de hacer lo que fuese, hasta aguantarse una película de hora y media.

⸻No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto ⸻masculló luego de presionar el botón que daba comienzo a la película, ésta comenzó y se quedó estático, prestando atención hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Sí quería algo original para la primera cita que estaba planeando, pero no se le ocurría nada más que las _citas_ que los saiyajin acostumbraban a tener con las mujeres en su planeta natal. Y, siendo sinceros, no era lo mejor del mundo, menos para una mujer terrícola sensible como Bulma lo era.

Al principio de la película bostezó infinidad de veces. Le parecía completamente aburrido que todo comenzara con una trama inentendible, pero medida avanzaban los minutos lo comprendía y, por primera vez en toda su vida, se colgó con la historia. Incluso dejó de lado las chucherías que se trajo antes de la película para prestar más atención.

¿Cómo era posible que un saiyajin viera estas cosas? Ni durante las peleas se sintió tan atraído como ahora lo estaba. Pero, como dije: por Bulma era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Ya no le importaba el entorno, no sabía quiénes estaban en la casa ese domingo a la noche. Trunks se había marchado a la casa de Goten por una noche y los padres de Bulma debían de estar ocupado en los jardines. Pero, ¿Bulma dónde estaba?

Cuando la primera película que puso terminó se quedó sentado, perdido en el infinito. Se sentía extraño después de esto, aunque lo más importante era analizar lo que pasó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿En serio una cita iba a solucionarlo?

No le convencía estar fuera de la casa, a la luz de la luna en un restaurante disfrutando de una cena romántica y hablar de quién sabe qué. Tampoco le pareció buena la idea de pasear por la ciudad, visitar algún lugar en especial y hacerle una sorpresa. Ni siquiera le gustó el hecho de cocinarle algo, preparar el comedor con velas y música romántica y hacer lo mismo que en una cena en un restaurante.

No sabía cocinar, no tenía idea de qué música poner o cómo funcionaba. Tampoco estaban tan solos como para hacer _demasiado_. Debía ser algo sencillo y esa misma noche. ¡Y tenía que ser algo original, porque no iba a estar tranquilo si no era algo que saliera de él y no de unas simples películas!

⸻¿Qué hago? ⸻musitó con el control remoto en mano, y fue cuando vio el aparato que se le ocurrió algo más. Justo en ese momento pensó en la idea más original que pudo ocurrírsele, y la mejor que tenía disponible, además Bulma estaba llegando al living⸻. Perfecto.

Rápido se levantó de sofá y adoptó pose de caballero erguido, con una mano en la espalda sujetando el control y la otra extendida hacia adelante. Pronto apareció Bulma por la entrada del living.

⸻Vegeta ⸻bostezo aburrida⸻. ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas…

⸻¡Bulma! Necesito que guardes silencio y me escuches con atención.

⸻Em… ⸻Bulma analizó la escena, lo miró a él de arriba abajo y con una sonrisa continuó⸻. Adelante, te escucho.

⸻Muy bien ⸻carraspeó la garganta y sus mejillas lograron un tono carmesí por culpa de los nervios y la vergüenza⸻. Esta noche quiero invitarte a una cita, y será mejor que aceptes.

⸻¿¡Una cita!?

⸻Así es, y como soy generoso te daré los detalles. Veremos cuantas películas quieras, ahora mismo traeré tu comida y postre favorito y nos desvelaremos toda la noche haciendo lo que quieras.

⸻¿No estás bromeando? ⸻sonrió con los ojos brillantes de la ilusión.

⸻Yo nunca bromeo, mujer. Ahora ven aquí ⸻añadió tomando la mano de su esposa, beso el dorso con gran caballerosidad y la llevó hasta sentarla en el sofá⸻. Ahora espera aquí.

⸻Sí ⸻respondió maravillada. Su voz casi iba a quebrarse de la alegría.

Vegeta salió del living y fue directo a la cocina. Tal vez no sabía cocinar, pero Kamisama le había dado una mujer que amaba la sopa instantánea y eso si podía prepararlo. Así que, mientras se calentaba el agua para la sopa, sacó helado del refrigerador, tomo _prestado_ los chocolates de Panchy, algunos dulces y los incrustó en la crema helada. Luego, con solo usar un poco de su energía, derritió una barra de chocolate y baño el postre con él. Al final devolvió el postre al refrigerador servido en hermosas copas para helados, cuidando de no desarmar la elegante forma en que estaba servido y se dirigió a la estufa para apagar el fuego y servir el agua hervida en la sopa.

En menos de diez minutos tuvo todo listo, y con dos grandes tazones llegó al living, entregándole uno a su esposa, quien muy emocionada aceptó con gusto y comenzó a comer.

⸻¡Vegeta! ⸻habló con la boca llena⸻. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? ¿Lo estuviste planeando?

⸻T-Todo fue planeado hace días ⸻mintió soplando los primeros fideos que sujetaba con los palillos⸻. ¿Por qué preguntas?

⸻Quiero saber qué piensas celebrar. Jamás tuvimos una cita, así que debe de ser algo importante.

⸻No, en realidad ⸻volvió a mentir, sujetó el control remoto y buscó una película del gusto de Bulma.

⸻¡Dímelo, sé que hay algo detrás de esto!

⸻Hm…

⸻¡Por favor! ⸻suplicó como niña pequeña, hasta sacó puchero.

⸻¡Ag! Está bien ⸻suspiró y dejó lo que hacía para nuevamente tomar las manos de su esposa y besarlas con todo el cariño posible. Quería que esta noche fuese perfecta, y estando solos no había algo que pudiese salir mal⸻. Pensé en hacer esto porque siempre me dijiste que una de tu fantasía era tener una cita. La verdad que no quería hacer nada de lo que los terrícolas hacen, así que estar aquí ahora fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

⸻Y no te juzgo. Yo tampoco quisiera algo como lo de las películas o los cursis de la capital.

⸻¿En serio lo dices? ⸻indagó confundido⸻. Creí que sí.

⸻¡Por supuesto que no! Esta noche veremos una película de terror, así que será mejor que te prepares, Vegeta.

⸻¡Ja! ¿De terror? Por favor, esas tonterías no podrían asustarme.

⸻¿No? Entonces apostemos. El primero en asustarse deberá hacer lo que el otro quiera por una semana, y sin quejas.

⸻Entonces me pondré a pensar todo lo que harás por mí esta semana ⸻bromeó sonriente y buscó una película del género que buscaban.

⸻No estés jugando. Ya sé quién me acompañará hacer mis compras ⸻dijo igual de bromista que él y luego lo miró fijamente a los ojos⸻. Gracias, Vegeta.

Ante el agradecimiento de su esposa, el príncipe apartó la mirada del televisor y se perdió en esos ojos celestes. Era hermosa, se veía más joven de lo que aparentaban sus años. Su mirada brillaba otra vez, su sonrisa seguía siendo perfecta, su melodiosa voz era un dulce para sus oídos atrofiados de años de guerras y gritos. No lo pensó dos veces y dejó el tazón de sopa a un lado para acariciar la tersa piel de su mujer, enredad sus dedos en ese cabello suave y brillante, darle placer a su alma y corazón con solo acariciarla y susurrarle al oído.

⸻Te amo.

Ella no tenía idea de cuán afortunado se sentía de tenerla con él. Vegeta, que siempre se frustró de no ser el guerrero número uno en la faz del universo, ahora no podía pensar en una vida sin esa mujer. Porque siempre que se sentía humillado aparecía ella para levantarle los ánimos y decirle: _no serás el guerrero número uno, pero tienes el primer puesto como padre y esposo. Y eso vale más, aunque no lo creas._

⸻Te amo ⸻le respondió ella sonrojada y también lo acarició. Se miraron por más segundos que se les hicieron eternos y finalizaron con un cálido beso.

* * *

⸻¡Qué delicioso está este helado! No me digas que también lo hiciste tú ⸻alardeaba la mujer después de ver la segunda película de terror. Degustaba del delicioso postre, el mejor que pudo haber probado.

⸻Así es, yo lo hice ⸻respondió orgulloso y se llevó la cuchara llena de helado a la boca.

⸻Podría pedirte que los hagas todos los días ⸻rio y abrió los ojos vehementemente recordando algo⸻. ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿estás listo para acompañarme de compras esta semana?

⸻¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres una tramposa! Yo no me asusté en ningún momento.

⸻Sí que te asustaste, ¿recuerdas cuando la niña de cabello largo corrió de forma extraña para atrapar a ese sujeto?

⸻¡N-No! Yo no reaccioné en esa parte ⸻gruñó de brazos cruzados. Si tuvo un leve escalofrío, pero no pensó que ella lo notaría⸻. ¡Además tú te escondiste detrás de mi brazo más de una vez! Eso sí vale.

⸻Entonces estas afirmando que sí te asustaste, ¿eh?

⸻¡Maldición!

⸻Está bien. Como sé perder aceptaré hacer lo que quieras, pero tú también debes cumplir.

⸻Como quieras, no creo que sea tan tortuoso ir contigo a un centro comercial.

⸻Pero esta vez llevarás las bolsas. ¡No será como en las vacaciones!

⸻Pero…

⸻Cumple ⸻exigió cruzada de brazos. Él pensó en una buena excusa, pero no había escapatoria.

Debía aceptar.

⸻Está bien. Haré lo que quieras.

Bulma soltó unas risitas y continuó con el helado tranquila, hasta que vio su reloj de muñeca. Eran las tres de la mañana y afuera se notaba cómo poco a poco se aclaraba la ciudad.

⸻¡Mira qué hora es! ⸻alardeó ella y Vegeta miró la hora en el televisor. ¿Cuándo habían estado juntos tanto tiempo? ⸻. Mañana tengo que seguir trabajando con lo que dejé ayer.

⸻Está bien ⸻suspiró él satisfecho⸻. Quizás no te di una cita de película…

⸻Sí…

⸻Pero si un final para esta noche ⸻musitó y sin previo aviso tomó el rostro de Bulma entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente.

Ella no podía creerlo, estaba sorprendida, hasta que después se dejó llevar y fue cerrando los ojos lentamente. Muy pocas veces ocurrían estos acontecimientos, porque sí, Vegeta era una caja de sorpresas que debía de aprovecharse en el momento, de lo contrario el tren no volvía a pasar. Así que aprovechó y lo acarició lo más que pudo, abrazó su musculoso cuello, toco sus brazos, contorneó su abdomen y volvió para sentir esas mejillas calientes. Era su príncipe y solo suyo, no había nadie más que tuviera tanto dominio sobre él o lo disfrutara como ella lo disfrutaba y amaba.

⸻Buenas noches ⸻susurró Vegeta dando la última caricia a su rostro⸻. No me molestes, porque estaré entrenando. Cuando despiertes puedes avisarme para que hagamos esas malditas compras.

⸻Está bien. Buenas noches, Vegeta ⸻sonrió ella y se levantó del sofá para llevar los tazones y copas a la cocina⸻. Te amo.

⸻Hm… ⸻se limitó a decir y desaparición por un pasillo para ir a su cámara de entrenamiento. Había sido mucho por esa noche.

⸻Eres adorable, cariño ⸻dijo ella una vez sola, llevó las cosas a la cocina y cuando terminó de lavar se fue en dirección a su habitación⸻. De todas formas, te amo. Y tú a mí, mi príncipe.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**


	2. Primer beso

_A Dragón Ball Súper._

* * *

 **Primer beso**

* * *

Capítulo II

* * *

Era imposible imaginarse a ese sujeto siendo romántico. Desde el primer día que llegó no le vio futuro con una pareja, pero con el pasar del tiempo y medida lo iba conociendo mejor, comenzaba a imaginarse cómo besaba. Porque sí, habían estado juntos, tuvieron sexo y fue salvaje, seguro fue _por amor_ , supuso ella. Eso no podía imaginárselo si ya lo había vivido. Pero durante todo el cortejo, mientras se revolcaban en esa cama, Vegeta nunca la besó de forma amorosa, y aunque muchas veces ella se lo pidió él nunca aceptó. Se suponían que ahora eran una pareja, desde hace cinco meses que ellos tenían encuentros carnales, pero el príncipe seguía sin besarla fuera de la cama y eso la irritaba. ¿Acaso le daba vergüenza?

Ella estaba trabajando en su laboratorio con su padre cuanto todas esas ideas se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Estaba bastante distraída, tanto que comenzó a soldar en una parte del robot que no era y, de no ser porque su padre la hizo entrar en razón, se hubiese quemado el dedo.

⸺Hija, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Te noto muy distraída, ¿todo marcha bien? ⸺indagó el hombre siempre amable. Se acercó a ella, tomó el soldador y siguió él en lo que su hija le respondía.

⸺Lo siento mucho, papá. No me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando.

⸺Casi te costó un dedo, cariño ⸺sonrió dejando de soldar⸺. Dime qué es lo que tanto te preocupa.

⸺En realidad, no es nada importante.

⸺Si estás pensando tanto en lo mismo quiere decir que es importante ⸺insistió, sacándose los guantes y los lentes negros que lo protegían de la luz de la soldadura.

⸺En serio, papá. La verdad es que es una tontería, me daría mucha vergüenza decírtelo.

⸺Está bien ⸺suspiró y luego rio⸺. Puedes tomarte el día si lo deseas, yo adelantaré algo de trabajo por ti.

⸺¿Estás seguro, papá? Es que tenía mucho trabajo…

⸺Sí, querida, no te preocupes. Puedes descansar tranquila. Cualquier cosa que necesite te llamaré, no lo dudes.

⸺Está bien, papá. Confió en ti.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, Bulma se quitó su bata, la dejó colgada en el respaldo de una silla y salió por la gran puerta reforzada. Una vez afuera cerró detrás de ella y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Siempre sería así? ¿Nunca dejaría de pensar en eso? Era una terrícola y a diferencia de los saiyajin necesitaba muestras de afecto, aunque fuesen pequeñas y de vez en cuando.

Para su mala suerte no podía trabajar, pasar tiempo libre, o cualquier otra cosa sin pensar en esas ideas que ya comenzaban a perturbarla. Quería dejar de ser tan insistente con el mismo tema, hacer algo que hace mucho tiempo no hacía y tratar de olvidar el asunto.

⸺Eres un tonto, Vegeta ⸺gruñó en un murmuro mientras se encaminaba a su habitación para allí cambiarse y ponerse un bikini⸺. Tu nunca podrías tener una mujer, y mucho menos seré yo.

Entró en su habitación y fue directo al armario, buscó en el cajón el conjunto anaranjado que se pondría y se quitó toda la ropa hasta quedar desnuda. Cuando por fin terminó de vestirse con el bikini, se amarró una toalla a la cintura y salió sacándose la bincha de su cabello hinchado. Se sentía más libre que nunca, pese a que muchas veces salió de su habitación de la misma manera, la sensación de sentirse más femenina la hacía sonreír: sus caderas se habían ensanchado unos cuantos centímetros a su antigua medida, sus pechos también aumentaron su tamaño y había perdido unos cuantos kilos, alcanzando su peso perfecto. Podía decirse que, gracias al saiyajin, ahora era una verdadera escultura perfecta de 90-60-90. Porque estos eran los milagros del sexo.

Llegó hasta la puerta trasera de la casa y caminó fuera por el camino de piedras que conducía a la piscina. El día era perfecto, el sol brillaba magníficamente y no había ninguna nube. Podía escucharse a lo lejos los sonidos de la capital, las aves cantaban y soplaba una suave brisa veraniega. Jamás había pedido un deseo como el de la juventud eterna, y con sus veintinueve años podía decir que parecía haber vuelto a los diecisiete. Y mucho más perfecta se creía cuando, la vicepresidenta de la corporación, la jovencita más rica de la Tierra, se había apoderado de un corazón tan frío como el del saiyajin que la tomó. Aunque, esto último, no la convencía. Sin embargo, lo amaba demasiado, soportó muchas cosas de él y el hecho de que fuesen pareja muchas veces la embobaba.

Se sabía el camino de memoria, por eso caminó con los ojos cerrados sin tropezar ni dejar de relajarse en aquel maravilloso medio día. Llegó finalmente al borde de la piscina y, cuando abrió los ojos, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Justo en la otra punta de la enorme piscina estaba ese hombre, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, el cuerpo todo mojado y el cabello achatado. Se veía demasiado tranquilo, más de lo normal, y a juzgar por su cuerpo, aparentaba haber llegado a este lugar para tomarse el día y dejar de entrenar: estaba herido, pero no sangraba, además suspiraba muchas veces, de seguro por el dolor de sus músculos.

⸺Lo que me faltaba ⸺masculló Bulma y se quitó la toalla, la arrojó en el suelo lizo a un lado de la piscina y se echó boca arriba, con la intención de tostar su pálida piel. Era demasiado orgullosa, casi tanto como él, por lo que no iba a entrar en la piscina hasta que él se lo pidiera como el afortunado novio que era de ella. Entonces gritó para hacerse notar⸺: ¿Qué haces aquí?

No respondió de inmediato, ese era un hábito que el saiyajin jamás cambiaría. Simplemente se limitó a levantar la cabeza, abrió un solo ojo y alcanzó a ver el cuerpo de su mujer: se veía más producida de lo normal, seguía siendo sexy, pero se había jurado descansar por ese día, así que tal vez en la noche volvería a tomarla en la cama como lo hacía a diario.

⸺¿Qué haces tú aquí? ⸺rugió volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar el único ojo que abrió.

⸺¿No es obvio? Esta es mi casa y puedo estar donde yo quiera.

⸺Nunca me dijiste que tenía prohibido estar aquí. Además, si no pudiera estaría aquí, de todas formas, no te haría caso.

⸺¿Cuándo me haces caso? ⸺bramó y comenzó a pensar: fueron unas cuantas veces las que él obedeció lo que ella le decía, hasta ahora que le había dicho que se tomara un descanso, y he aquí.

⸺¿No piensas meterte? Supongo que el sol no es la mejor opción que puedas tomar.

⸺No te preocupes por tu novia. Estaré bien, solo quiero broncearme un poco ⸺dijo aniñada; le encantaba escuchar que él pensaba en las cosas dañinas para su cuerpo, hasta que…

⸺¿Quién dijo que me preocupo por ti, mujer? Me molesta que estés allí.

⸺¿En serio? ⸺su bronca era tanta que no pudo contenerse y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo⸺. ¡No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido!

⸺¿Estúpido yo? Aquí la única estúpida eres tú ⸺dijo burlón, sin mirarla⸺. Siempre estas gritando, pareces una vieja loca.

⸺¡Cállate! Suenas como un anciano verde y amargado.

⸺¡Ja! No me hagas reír.

De repente el cuerpo del saiyajin desapareció de la vista de Bulma. Ella quedó impresionada y comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes. No lo veía por ningún lado, ni a lo lejos o en el cielo, hasta que algo la empujó por detrás y la hizo caer irremediablemente en la piscina. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al primer tacto con el agua.

⸺¡OYE! ⸺alardeó una vez que su cabeza salió a la superficie⸺. ¿Estás loco?

⸺Te dije claramente que me molestaba que estés aquí.

⸺¿Y porque no me pediste meterme amablemente? A ti no te enseñaron modales y mucho menos a ser cortes con una dama.

⸺¡Bah! Esas son tonterías. Al final parece ser que la vieja amargada eres tú ⸺rio y se sentó al borde de la piscina, sumergiendo las piernas en el agua cristalina.

⸺Claro que no ⸺suspiró y, mientras nadaba en medio de la piscina, se sumergió y comenzó a nadar como si se tratara de una profesional. Llegó hasta la punta donde antes vio a Vegeta y lo imitó al salir⸺. Yo soy la mujer más bonita, inteligente y divertida que hayas conocido en toda tu vida, y la única que conocerás en todo el universo.

⸺Sonaste muy egocéntrica.

⸺Mira quién habla ⸺rio y relajó las fracciones de su rostro. No podía pedir algo mejor, no cuando Vegeta por fin parecía estar cediendo⸺. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?

⸺¿Para qué? ⸺bufó sin moverse de su lugar.

⸺Tranquilo: no voy a pedirte sexo ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué no me das un beso?

⸺¿Vas a empezar con lo mismo otra vez?

⸺¡Escúchame, Vegeta! No sé cómo haya sido la forma de vivir de los saiyajin, si eran románticos o no. Nunca nos besamos…

⸺¡Yo no tengo por qué hacer eso!

⸺Sería considerado de tu parte que me agradecieras todo lo que hago por ti con un simple beso. Somos una pajera ahora, te amo y, aunque me gustaron las veces que estuvimos juntos en la cama, una pareja no se conforma solo de sexo.

⸺Eso es lo que tú crees.

⸺O tú te acostumbraste a lo que estaba mal, Vegeta ⸺volvió a suspirar, se sumergió en el agua y nadó lento hasta llegar a los pies de Vegeta. Una vez a su lado salió a la superficie y descansó la cabeza sobre sus brazos al borde de la piscina⸺. Pero está bien, no volveré a molestarte con el mismo tema. Si no quieres no lo hagas.

El silencio apareció de repente. Bulma cerró sus ojos, atenta a los sonidos de la naturaleza cercana a su casa, mientras el sol le pegaba en su fina piel terciopelada, y su cabello brillaba cual diamante. Vegeta no se perdió ningún detalle, aquella mujer era hermosa y no podía evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, más ahora que se encontraba distraída. Por ese mismo rostro, su cuerpo y su carácter tan rudo fue que él la eligió para toda su vida. Y tal vez su sentimiento no era tan grande como el de ella, pero muy en el fondo sentía que la amaba.

Así como ella se enamoró de él en unos meses, quizás Vegeta necesitaba mucho más tiempo para darse cuenta de cuán grande eran sus propios sentimientos.

Sin decir nada se metió de nuevo en la piscina. Se alejó de ella nadando hasta otro borde y desde su lugar observó la delgada figura de Bulma: le vio la espalda cubierta por el cabello mojado, los pechos que se ensanchaban al estar apoyados en el borde, las curvas de sus caderas y sus largas piernas. Jamás creyó encontrar a una mujer como ella, pero ahí estaba, siendo dueño de ese glorioso cuerpo y esa personalidad tan propia.

De repente el silencio se le hizo incomodo cuando ella lo miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Casi juró haberse sonrojado porque ella lo descubriera mirándola tan directamente, pero es que ningún hombre podía resistirse a Bulma. Después de todo, el egocentrismo de Bulma no era por anda. Tenía que hacer algo antes de incomodarse más, y no quería salir de la piscina y demostrarle que en realidad se ponía nervioso cuando ella lo miraba de esas formas o se mostraba tanto ante él.

Miró a todas partes, se concentró en sentir algún ki cerca y se cercioró de que no había nadie a los alrededores. Seguro de ello se acercó sigiloso a Bulma, llevó una mano a la cintura de ella y otra al borde de la piscina para innecesariamente sostenerse. La miró a los ojos cuando ella abrió los suyos, sus miradas se cruzaron y, por primera vez, su corazón latió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Durante las noches que estuvieron en la cama si sintió la adrenalina o el gran placer que le daba estar dentro de ella. También sintió su pulso acelerado cuando terminaban cada sección. Y esta vez, sin necesidad del sexo, podía atestiguar que los sentimientos que siempre se guardaba eran reales y no producto de su imaginación. Al final no había sido solo su cuerpo y su carácter lo que lo atrajeron, sino sus sentimientos: se enamoró de ella.

¿Qué perdía con darle un estúpido beso? El primer beso fuera de la cama.

Antes de besarla gruñó molesto ante el hecho de ser llevado ciegamente por los sentimientos, pero después de unir sus labios se dejó llevar cuan hoja por la corriente de un río. Seguía siendo excitante, el mismo sentir que cuando peleaba en una batalla, porque ella era su lucha. Ella era su enemiga, la que se apoderó de su corazón en tan poco tiempo de haberse conocido, y nunca creyó que pudiese existir un ser capaz de algo como eso.

Ahora estaba en frente de ese ser.

⸺¿Seguirás descansando? ⸺indagó ella después de separarse de ese largo beso, el más romántico que pudo haber recibido de él.

Por fin podía saciar sus dudas: este tipo era romántico si se lo proponía.

⸺No creas que cumpliré otro favor.

⸺Relájate, ¿no quieres un masaje? ⸺sin vueltas puso sus suaves manos en los hombros de hombre y masajeó suavemente. Él la rechazó y salió finalmente de la piscina.

⸺Déjame en paz, mujer. ¡Y no me molestes! ⸺gruñó antes de ir volando hasta el gran balcón de la corporación.

⸺Yo también te amo ⸺rio sin dejar de mirarlo, hasta que lo perdió y regresó a recargarse de espaldas en el borde y disfrutar del agua fresca y el radiante sol.

Por fin estaba tranquila ahora que ya no tenía más preguntas sin resolver.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 _N/A: Hice este capítulo lo menos OoC posible. No me gusta cuando me salen demasiado dulces, pero creo que ya es parte de mi esencia xD ¡Gracias **Lady Laurelin 94** por el review y hacerme dar cuenta! Hago a Vegeta diferente no más cuando se trata de un fic, en un shot no, por favor xD_


End file.
